like old times huh?
by f0rtifyme
Summary: Post-war (AU sort of). It doesn't take a genius to figure out that something is terribly terribly wrong. Jeyna. Two-Shot.


I've been putting this off for about a month or so to publish (only because my fear that this is incredibly incredibly awful) but considering jeyna week is ending shortly i decided to put this up. It's a two-shot (the second currently in progress sort of) and is a sort of AU that I'm not entirely sure why is made up. Some parts are very vague and not very good but nonetheless I'm going to post this for my own sanity. Just so you know the grammar is probably not good and I barely proof read this so enjoy if you can. Note: I used Terra instead of Gaea. Mostly because Terra is the roman version and I decided to be consistent.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the idea!

* * *

**Reyna**

"_You're dead." _His voice slurred the words as you're dead became more exasperated and raspy. Reyna leaned back with her jaw tightened. It didn't sound like him, his eyes were glowering and his smile was more twisted with menace. It was obvious what became of him. She saw it in his posture, the way he held himself. It was as if he was possessed.

She wouldn't be surprised if he was, in fact she was certain he was.

When she first saw him walking towards her, she felt a wave of relief. A sense of attachment that was always there for him.

He was after all her saving grace.

It was when she saw the sway of his body and the way his smile tightened with eyes looking for kill, she knew the becoming of the meeting would be anything but perfect.

He was about to attack. His mouth opened in a grimy smile and cocked his head to the side. The possessor took out a weapon and stalked closer to Reyna. They were in the middle of a ruined city, as Terra tore every building; every living thing in site, Reyna should have known that if Jason Grace was ever to come back to her, it would be just like this. She clenched her jaw, trying to think, what could she do? She couldn't charmspeak him, only Piper Mclean could but she was dead. Her hand then slid down to her dagger; if she couldn't use charmspeaking then she would use her own gift instead. As she touched her dagger while staring at Jason, she backed out of reach as the blade almost cut her throat.

She whipped her dagger out in quick fashion and quickly gutted him. She heard him groan and hiss as a shadow or maybe even a spirit, she wasn't too sure, left the body. His arm was clenched against his chest and he looked up. She saw his eyes come back to a normal blue, not the blue that shown way too bright with too much animosity. There was also an expression of hurt and confusion spread across his face. He spit on the ground: blood.

"What the hell, Reyna?" He snapped at her. Reyna stared at him.

"You were possessed what did you expect me to do?" She snapped back, even in the middle of a post-war world, Jason Grace still manages to piss her off to the fullest.

"Uh, maybe not freaking stab me?" He yelled, but then winced. He felt the pressure of the wound deeper in his gut and glared at her.

"We are not doing this right now; let me look at the wound." She said coming near him. He stood hesitatingly as she pressed the wound and murmured something that Circe taught her years ago under her breath. It didn't necessarily heal, but it was enough for Jason to not clench his stomach anymore. He gave her a bewildered look.

"How did you do that?" He asked stared at the scar that was still slightly opened.

"I learned how to heal when I used to be at Circe." Reyna said simply. She still had her dagger in hand with Jason's blood. She took the helm of her toga, cleaned it and stuck it back on her hip.

Reyna stared at Jason, taking in the fact he was alive and it seemed he was doing the same.

"Unbelievable huh?" He said, breaking the silence between them. She just nodded.

"This was no accident." She said, finally. He held her gaze and nodded.

"I'm sure Terra wanted this, but we have to stick together." Reyna said, her legs hurt and she felt her stomach twist with hunger. She wanted to go back to a few days and fix everything that went wrong in the war. The Gods lost, which led to the stripping of their power and 'existence' per say. Reyna tried to contact her mother in prayer and tried to see if there was any sign to see what she can do to get rid of Terra.

Reyna's mother never answer and that's when she gave up.

Jason looked at her, as her mind ran with these thoughts. He gave her a sad smile, "Yeah, like old times."

She didn't smile back, but she felt a tugging sensation in her stomach when he said that to her.

She pointed to wear she was coming from. "Everything in ruins. It's all gone." She couldn't help the quiver in her voice as she spoke. Clearly she said, "I'm guessing nothing for you?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I wasn't really myself. Remember?" Reyna wanted to smack herself. Of course, he didn't know.

"Then we go that way." She pointed to wear Jason came from.

"I'm pretty sure there's nothing." He said quickly.

"If Terra sent you from there, then there has to be somethhing." Reyna said matter-of-factly.

Jason just stared and sighed. "Fine, whatever you say." She wanted to smile at that but instead trudged forward with a reluctant Jason behind.

**Jason **

They were lost. Jason knew this and he was fully aware that Reyna knew. She insisted of trekking from where he came from, but he knew they wouldn't even know where to go. So far they have been arguing about where to go and how Jason is not an idiot for not knowing where to go because frankly he was possessed for gods sake. Whoa, he thought, got a little angry there. He knew they were just walking in a straight line with no purpose and that's what Jason classifies as "lost". He couldn't help, however, admire Reyna's determination and courage to keep going. If he wasn't possessed, he probably would have been killed by some unknown force.

Scary, he would have let them.

He shuddered at the thought and decided to look ahead. He felt he's been seeing the same pathway for the past one hour. He felt his legs slump, but kept on. Jason knew what they were supposed to do and what's needed. Terra was rising and regardless of how long it would take, they needed to take action.

Find a way to prevent it. If only they knew how.

Please Dad, he said even though he knew it was useless, give us something.

It was almost hysterical because when he lifted his head to the center of where they were going, he saw a little cottage.

A cottage, unbelievable.

"Hey Rey." He stopped her and gestured with his finger.

She looked at him then to the cottage and then to him. Her face was solemn, but he knew that she was shocked at the site. A little cottage randomly in the open.

Definitely a trap.

She exhaled. "Let's go." She was about to leave, when Jason stopped her.

"Whoa wait, what if it's a trap?" Despite his praying and it miraculously came up, he still felt a pit in his stomach.

"It's the best lead we've got. We can't let it go to waste." Her head whipped to the front and she walked on. He had to give her credit, she was fearless.

**Reyna**

They hit a snag in their very poorly planned out plan. It was true they found a cottage up ahead. It was also true it didn't take that much time. But the snag was a big fat trench that encircled this cottage. It was huge and Reyna almost wanted to scream. The trench went on for miles, but she can see in the distance a small little deepening that made sure it was the trench.

She suddenly thought, why didn't we see this when we were farther from this?

She answered her own question, Terra.

She inhaled and let out an exasperated sigh. She looked over at Jason, who was examining the trench. He went over and bent over to see how deep it was. He looked back at her and sighed, "Too deep. Only darkness."

"What are we going to do now?" She asked, her eyes fixated on the cottage right before her.

"I told you it was a trap." Jason said, with crossed arms.

"I was being…" She trailed off. She sounded stupid; believing something like a stupid cottage could help her on trying to get with Terra. Terra probably put it there to mess with them. She was rising after all. After everything they have been through, she should have known being hopeful was a stretch of nothing.

"I know." She knew he did, but she felt even worse. She was about to say something, but then there was a rumble that knocked both of them off their feet. She felt the whole earth shuddering beneath them. She finally began to realize that Terra was rising and it was right at this stupid trench hole. She felt something next to her grasp her hand and she looked over at Jason, who squeezed her hand for reassurance. If this was any other time, she would have smacked it and tell him to suck it up but right now when she looked into his eyes she knew she rather be here with him rather than anyone in the world.

It was rather cliché, but she was about to die for gods sake.

What came from the trench wasn't Terra's alive presence but a hoard of monsters crawling out.

Reyna wrenched her hand out of Jason's hand and propped herself up. She took her dagger out and readily stayed in a position. Jason did the same while the monsters were crawling out. Reyna stared at Jason for a second and he nodded. It was what they knew best. They knew each other's moves inside and out and with a simple nod there was a whole plan. Jason would go in first slashing near the right, while Reyna would go left and hit any monster trying to come at her. It was a simple plan but it was effective. Reyna went jabbed her dagger in one of the monsters throat and hit another while another came from behind her and grabbed her waist. She felt the pressure in her stomach as she tried to fight off the monster with her legs flailing on the ground. She tried to move her head to see Jason, but all she saw was a blur of his figure fighting off the monsters. Instead of screaming for help, she took grip of the monster and used all her strength to flip him on the ground in front of her. She put a foot on the base of its neck and plunged her dagger into its chest. She whipped it out and spun to the other monsters.

She felt nervous. It was all too easy. Like it was supposed to be this easy, to trick them, to make her feel better about this whole situation.

It was too easy and she didn't like it one bit.

As she hit another monster and another clawed her back, she heard a groan from her right. She automatically knew it was Jason. Her eyes blared as she whipped the monster with her dagger and the one on her back. Tears stung the corner of her eyes as the pain of back burned. She turned to Jason who was on the ground groaning in pain as he held his leg against him. There were no more monsters in sight and she quickly (or tried) went to him. She winced and fell to the ground next to him.

"You're hurt." He murmured against his leg. He reached up with his fingertips and touched her back. "Really hurt." He looked concerned and his eyes sparkled that it made it impossible to look away.

"So are you." She said looking at his scarred leg.

"At least we beat them." He said in a tried upbeat tone.

"It was way too easy." Reyna said. "This is Terra's army and we beat them in a few minutes how?" She didn't get it, but her back felt like it was on fire and Jason's fingers weren't helping either.

"I know." He dropped his fingers. "Maybe you should do that voodoo magic on both of us." She nodded and touched her back and murmured. She felt better instantly and she was forever grateful for the little magic she was able to pick up at Circe's. She healed Jason enough for him to stand and felt her back loosen up.

"There." She said standing up slightly.

"Too good to be true." He said getting up. He flexed his leg and examined the cut that was now closed.

Reyna said nothing and turned around. Her eyes widen, "Jason, look."

He whirled around and he gaped. "Was that there before?"

It was a freaking bridge.

"Definitely not." She stared at it longer and then went ahead. She stood at the base of the bridge and looked back at Jason.

"Ladies first." Reyna said. She stepped on the bridge, but jumped back slightly.

The first tile of the bridge fell fast into the endless darkness. She looked back at Jason. She felt her heart beat faster, the bridge will collapse at any moment if she steps on them. Then a sudden thought occurred to her, what about Jason?

"Jason, you go first." She looked at him.

He protested. "No way, how will you cross?"

"I'll stay close. You go and don't worry alright?" She said.

"Fine." He walked next to Reyna and took her hand. "But you're coming with me."

She looked down at their entwined hands and she almost blushed. It was the sort of thing she shouldn't be thinking about right now, especially right now. She shook the thought and stared at him. "Ready?"

He nodded.

**Jason**

Jason knew he could have flew, but when Reyna tried out the bridge he tried to fly.

No use, his power was stripped away like the gods and it ticked him off.

Now they were holding each other's hand, not that he was complaining, trying to figure out the quickest way to cross this stupid bridge. Why can't he ever get a break?

He lifted his leg over the gap and put his foot on the second tile as Reyna did the same. And they did that for a while. Slowly (but also quickly) putting their feet at the same time on the same tiles. It was almost as if they were in sync and Jason felt a wave of relief as they almost reached the end of this trench.

They almost go to the end, but of course something goes terribly wrong. Before he could ever comprehend it, Reyna was dangling in the trench with her hand in his and her other hand holding the tile he was on.

"Reyna, can you get yourself up?" He asked. He was trying really hard to be calm, but his heart was racing, he felt his palms sweat and he couldn't let Reyna go. He didn't want to lose her. She was slipping, he could feel it but she hoisted herself up and landed on the tile he was on. She got up quickly and gripped his hand tighter. He had no idea how she did it, but he didn't care. She was still here.

"Next time, don't go without me." She huffed as she glared at him. He was so close to kiss her, because she was alive and still here. He refrained, however, and they did their usual routine to get across.

As they got to the other side of the trench, the whole bridge was gone. Jason felt relief but also worry.

Reyna was right, it's all too easy.

What's going on? He wondered.

He stared at the cottage right in front of them. The cottage had windows that had a tiny crack of the inside. It was all dark and Jason wondered if anyone was there at all. He felt Reyna tense up in his hand and looked at her.

"I have a bad feeling." She said. He knew what she means, everything was so easy. So quick. The trip and the prayer that was granted to find a way to defeat Terra. Not to mention the monsters and the bridge.

So easy. It made him feel uneasy.

"Me too. But here lets prepare ourselves." He gently took his hand out of Reyna's and took out his sword. It wasn't his coin, but it was still reliable and it works like a charm. Reyna did the same with her dagger and gently opened the door of the cottage. Their weapons were in the air and they were back to back walking in carefully.

He didn't let his guard down. He whispered. "Nothing."

She said nothing and he heard a gasp. "Rey? What is it?"

He saw her eyes shift to the back corner at the right of the cottage and there was something.

Not something, he realized, but someone. He felt his hand tighten around the sword as he stared at the unidentified person.

The person looked up and looked bewildered. They stared to rise and Jason was ready to attack. He was an idiot for having hope of this cottage. There is no hope in a world that was destroyed. He was now going to be taken away along with Reyna to who knows where to be killed. He felt his jaw clench at the idea. He was not going to die without a fight. The person stepped forward and switched a lamp on.

Reyna almost dropped her weapon. He didn't blame her, because right in front of them was none other Percy Jackson.

"Percy? What the hell?" Percy smiled, not in his boyish charm smile but his grim exasperated one. He looked like he aged and his eyes were hollow. Jason didn't blame him.

"Jason and Reyna. Interesting." Jason waited for Percy to say something else but nothing. Percy's voice was also strange, it had a tint of bitterness and lost all its kindness.

Reyna raised an eyebrow. "I don't suppose you mind telling us how you got here?"

"Simple. I escaped before Terra's minions blew up Camp Jupiter. It was a hard decision, but a smart one. I suppose." His voice was clipped as he said minions. He looked at them with apprenhension. "How did you get here?"

"We saw it and decided to come." Reyna said.

"Ah." Percy said. "It's a wonder you didn't think it was a trap." He said thoughtfully.

"We did," Jason cleared his throat, "We came anyway."

Percy smiled again. "Good choice. You're safe now. Congratulations." It was barely a spirited, but a dry humorless tone. Jason felt sick thinking how Percy must have been going through for these past days. He lost Annabeth at the blast and all his other friends. He was all alone and had no one. Poor guy, Jason thought. At least Jason had Reyna.

"How in the world did you get this cottage? How are we safe?" Reyna demanded. Her voice was annoyed as if Percy personally offended her.

"I made an offer to my father before the war ended. I wanted a safe place for me and…" His voice faltered, but Jason knew what he was going to say: Annabeth. Percy cleared his voice, "Anyway, my dad granted it and it's been my safe haven for the past few days."

"Your father listened to you?" If Jason hadn't known better, he would have thought Reyna was jealous, but he knew she was heartbroken.

Heartbroken that her own mom didn't listen to her.

"Like I said, before the war ended." He knew Percy heard it in her voice too. He was trying to reassure her.

Reyna didn't believe it, but left the subject. "Unbelievable." She murmured.

"Haven't you been attacked?" Jason asked.

"No. It's protected by my dad's lasting essence. I never knew it could protect me for this long, but I've been well-fed and sleeping well every day. It's almost crazy." He said, but at the word of food Jason felt his stomach react.

Percy smiled, but this time it was with amusement. Jason wondered if he will ever get used to Percy's new mannerism.

* * *

hope you liked it, I'm actually confused why i brought percy in this but whatever the second part will come up at some point. :)


End file.
